


Puppy Love

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [83]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “I thought you were joking when you mentioned it this morning.”“You should know by now, Carter,” he said with a slight grin. “I’m always serious when it comes to a holiday.”





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Puppy Day’ (23 March). Set post-series.

Sam glanced out of the front room window for the fourth time in fifteen minutes and sighed.

Silently, she scolded herself and tried to remain calm, but just moments later she found herself pacing up and down the hallway. Her gaze fell to the phone sitting on the small table and before she could talk herself out of it, she punched in the number. She was just about to hit the dial button when the sound of an engine could be heard. Slamming the phone down, she moved to the front door and let out a breath when she came face-to-face with Jack who sported an impossibly wide grin.

“What’s wrong? Has something happened? Is there an emergency at the base?”

“Huh?”

“You rang and told me not to leave the house. What’s going on?”

“Oh! _Oh._ ”

Sam watched as confusion was replaced with clarity when Jack realized she had mistaken his request as an order, and she caught the slightest twitch of his lips, right before he shifted his stance, and a guilty expression settled on his face.

“What have you done?”

“Nothing,” he said as he held up a hand. “Well, everything’s fine at least, so you don’t need to worry.”

“Jack?”

He went to answer, only to change his mind at the last second.

“Wait here,” he said, before he turned on his heel and headed back to his truck, leaving Sam staring after him in bemusement.

She could see him moving around at the back of the truck and whilst she didn’t have a clear view, she was pretty sure he was trying to lift something from the back seat. She was just about to ask if he needed any help when she heard a noise.

“What on earth?” She murmured as she stepped onto the porch – and promptly heard the same sound again.

Yes, that definitely sounded like –

Sam briefly closed her eyes and when she heard the sound for a third time, she looked up just in time to see a golden Labrador puppy scramble down the driveway and up the front steps to the house, coming to an abrupt stop at her feet. She observed the puppy as it stared up at her.

“Surprise,” Jack said a little too brightly as he reached them. He went to lift the puppy, but hesitated when Sam crouched down and picked it up to stop it clawing at the bottom of her jeans.

“He or she?”

“Uh, she,” Jack answered carefully.

“Hmm. She’s cute,” Sam eventually replied with a slight smile as she held the pup in front of her face. “Does she have a name?”

“No. Not yet,” Jack said, moving closer.

“I thought you were joking when you mentioned it this morning.”

“You should know by now, Carter,” he said with a slight grin. “I’m always serious when it comes to a holiday.”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her husband, Sam scratched the puppy behind the ear while Jack closed the gap between them and ran the back of his index finger over the dog’s head.

He gently nudged Sam’s shoulder with his and grinned when she met his gaze. “Happy puppy day, Sam.”


End file.
